


coco chanel

by saddestgurl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Luwoo, M/M, Makeup, donghyuck es rico but he cool, fashion - Freeform, jeno intenta ser bueno, mark es re cursi, markhyuck, nana se pasó, nomin, really fancy donghyuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestgurl/pseuds/saddestgurl
Summary: Donghyuck ama usar maquillaje.Mark es un chico que no sabe nada de maquillaje pero que trabaja en la tienda prestigiada de Coco Chanel.





	1. queen coco chanel

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historio fue publicada originalmente en mi cuenta de Wattpad @saddestgurl pero he decidido también subirla a esta plataforma. Espero y la disfruten, sinceramente me gusta mucho esta historia.   
Tiene mínimos errores así que me disculpo y me aseguraré de corregirlos en un futuro.

Donghyuck miró por última vez sus ojos para ver si su maquillaje no estaba corrido y se levantó buscando su bolso vintage de Coco Chanel que combinaba con la ropa que usaba en tonos oscuros.

Salió de su casa con sus kitten heels resonando en el pavimento atrayendo todo tipo de miradas, pero menos no podía importarle. Saber que ha sido elogiado por su manera de vestir y maquillarse y aunque personas le miraban con desagrado e indignación, al menos sabía que se veía bien.

_"¿No te da pena salir así a la calle?"_

_"¿Me veo mal?"_

_"No, pero..."_

_"Entonces no me importa, si me veo bien incluso pueden tomar fotos y no me molestará"_

Desde pequeño a Donghyuck le gustaba el lujo y la elegancia, nunca le agradó mancharse con lodo, sudar o jugar debajo de la lluvia, eso era de salvajes según él. Probablemente fue por la gran influencia que tuvo su madre en su vida, está siempre vestía de manera elegante y su manera de hablar, caminar y sentarse era de una señorita perfecta. Donghyuck siempre la vio como un modelo a seguir. Cuando la acompañaba a su taller como diseñadora de interiores, también podía observar a las diseñadoras de moda y ahí fue donde tuvo su primer amor. Vigogne. Cuando tocó y miró por primera vez esa tela sabía que estaba hecha para él, a pesar de que recibió un leve regaño por tocar la tela más cara del mundo sin permiso, este no le detuvo y consiguió un pedazo para poder inspirarse al momento de vestir.

Cuando llegó a la adolescencia, conocía a quien sería su diosa hasta el día de hoy. Sentado en la sala de su casa mientras leía revistas se encontró con el nombre que cambió completamente su vida. Coco Chanel. Sus diseños le excitaron en un instante, tanto así que corrió a su madre y le comenzó a implorar que le comprara ropa Chanel. Como único hijo, su madre no le pudo negar su capricho y le acompaño al que sería su paraíso, una tienda oficial de Coco Chanel donde no solo encontró ropa, sino fragancias, accesorios y maquillaje. Así fue como su personalidad se fue formando poco a poco, con las divas y estrellas del cine en la época dorada siendo sus modelos a seguir.

Se sentó en la mesa para dos del lujoso restaurante en el cual su amigo Jungwoo le había citado con la excusa de tener excelentes noticias para él, muy extraña vez salía de casa pero si se trataba de su amigo, viajaría hasta la otra punta del mundo.

—Donghyuckie —saludó tiernamente Jungwoo antes de sentarse delante de él.

—Vaya, hasta que al fin decides regresar a Corea —bromea haciéndole reír brevemente.

—Lo siento, sabes que Yukhei decidió que la boda sería en China mientras que yo me ocuparía de los preparativos —mencionó sin esconder su emoción.

Jungwoo, a pesar de ser unos años mayor que Donghyuck, es mejor amigo del menor desde que se conocieron en una tienda de Chanel por pelear por el último bolso de edición limitada que la actitud terca de Donghyuck ganó.

—Cierto, falta solo un mes para la boda, espero y mis recomendaciones te hayan servido —

—Claro que sí, todos los diseños que he elegido han sido de tu madre, en serio en una leyenda —dijo con suavidad y sonriendo.

Donghyuck no evitó sonreír al escuchar a su madre ser nombrada con admiración, claro que los diseñadores eran sus favoritos, pero su primer y principal modelo a seguir siempre sería su madre.

—No es porque me molestes, pero falta poco para tu boda, ¿no deberías estar en China asegurándote que todo esté bien? —dijo antes de tomar del agua antes servida.

—Claro, solo he venido por algo en lo que solo tú me puedes ayudar —

El menor sonrió imaginado sobre que sería y se quitó los lentes de sol que escondían su perfecto maquillaje.

—Quiero que elijas mi maquillaje y el de mis damas de honor —

—Tus deseos son órdenes, príncipe Jungwoo —respondió emocionado por ayudar la boda de su mejor amigo. —Por cierto, ¿Lucas no vino contigo? —dijo llamado al prometido de su amigo por su apodo.

—Sí, pero él fue a visitar a sus amigos en la playa —

—Tú odias la playa —

—Lo sé, pero lo amo a él así que no importa. Aún tienes mucho tiempo para encontrar a tu amor, Hyuckie —dijo sonriéndole —Yukhei y yo somos un poco diferentes pero congeniamos muy bien.

—Mi único amor es la moda. Chanel fumaba y nunca se casó pero aun así es una leyenda. Déjame ser soltero. —

Jungwoo solo rodó los ojos al escuchar por milésima vez la misma excusa pero decidió no insistir en el tema.

—Bien, entonces guíame gurú —

—Antes de todo necesito saber mi limite económico —dijo volviéndose a poner sus lentes de sol listo para salir del restaurante.

—No tienes uno, ambos tenemos buenas familias. Sé libre y tú solo compra lo que necesites.

—No me culpes si dejo en quiebra a ambas familias.

**~ ~ ~**

—Mierda, mierda, mierda...—exclamaba Mark mientras intentaba ponerse sus pantalones y lavarse sus dientes al mismo tiempo.

—Si dejaras de maldecir te lavarías los dientes más rápido —dijo tranquilamente su compañero de piso Jeno mientras comía sus cereales.

Mark le miró con odio y prosiguió a abrocharse a la bragueta.

—También si dejaras de usar skinny jeans te pondrías los pantalones más rápido —

—Calla tu puta boca antes de que escupa en tu desayuno —dijo acercándose al fregadero para escupir la espuma.

—Hey, yo no te hice nada. No tienes razón para molestarte conmigo —

—Tu novio Jaemin decidió dejarme como suplente a mí, y tú siempre dices que es tu otra mitad, así que si tengo razón para molestarme contigo.

—Bien jugado, canadiense —

— ¿Por qué no te dejó a ti? Eres su novio —

—Sí, sobre eso, me iré el fin de semana con él a la casa de sus padres —

—Son unos grandes hijos de ... —

**~ ~ ~**

Mark llegó casi jadeando y agradeció a la nieve por no permitirle sudar y llegar sin una gota de esa asquerosa sustancia sobre él.

—Hola, soy el suplente de Jaemin por estos dos días —

—Claro, debes ser Mark —dijo amablemente una señora con el uniforme que tenía dos "C" como logo — Trabajaras en el área de maquillaje, solo acércate a los clientes ofreciendo tu ayuda y convéncelos de comprar

—Pero yo... —

—Anda anda, que parece que hoy tenemos muchos clientes —

Mark se dirigió al área de maquillaje sin tener menor idea de estos, sabía para que servían algunos, pero todos tenían números y nombres extraños que le confundían.

—Oh, Donghyuck, Jungwoo, tiempo sin verles por aquí —saludó la gerente a un joven de mediana altura que vestía de manera glamurosa.

Mark se movió incomodo al ver como este se quitaba los lentes de sol y dejaba ver un gran juego de colores en sus parpados resaltando el café de sus ojos. Su mirada era penetrante y juzgadora pero su voz era demasiado dulce y melosa.

—Sabes que pido todo por internet, Seolhyun —

—Yo he estado en China así que tiene tiempo que no entro a tiendas de Corea —

—Bueno, saben que son bienvenidos. ¿Necesitaran alguna bolsa para poner sus productos? —ofreció.

Donghyuck asintió guardando sus lentes en su bolsa que tenía el mismo logo de la tienda.

—Bien, en el área de maquillaje les darán su bolsa —dijo dirigiéndole la mirada a Mark con la intención de que entendiera.

Este torpemente tomó una de las bolsas de la tienda y la ofreció al joven de pelo cobrizo.

—Gracias —agradeció con su linda suavidad en su voz —Jungwoo, vamos. Ya tengo lo ideal para ti.

Vio como estos se paseaban por diferentes estanterías cargando con esa bolsa que cada vez se veía más pesada. Mark nunca había visto a un chico como aquel, sabía de la existencia de chicos que realmente ponían atención a su manera de vestir y maquillar, pero nunca había visto tanta clase en uno. La mayoría de su edad tenían una sensible masculinidad que ni maquillaje querían ver por miedo a que pensaran que estos eran homosexuales.

Él tenía más que clara su sexualidad, sabía que le gustaban las personas y no tenía ningún problema con ningún sexo. Por eso respetaba al tipo de persona que era aquel muchacho, no por ser chico tenía que ser descuidado y no tener higiene. Si le gustaba verse bien, no había problema.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una muchacha con maquillaje llamativo que casi le ciega por el labial rojo que brillaba más que los candelabros de la tienda.

— ¿Sabes dónde está la colección _lez cuatro hombré? _—

—¿C-cómo? — preguntó nervioso y confundido por la manera de hablar de esta chica.

—La colección, la que tiene _mystic eyes_ —dijo mostrando una mueca —

Mark seguía con una expresión confundida sin saber de qué hablaba esta chica.

—¿Trabajas aquí? Quiero hablar con tu manager —

—Yo no... —

—No me interesa, una persona como tú no puede trabajar en una tienda prestigiosa como esta. Ni siquiera sabes los nombres —

—Lo sien...—

—La colección está en el segundo pasillo junto las brochas. Aparte como pretendes que te entienda si lo pronuncias incorrectamente, es _le quiat ombe _—habló aquel chico con un tono de desagrado incluso más acentuado.

La chica solo le miro con desagrado y se dirigió hacia donde le había dicho.

—Gracias, yo soy nuevo aquí y no sé nada de maquillaje —agradeció Mark honestamente.

—Se nota, conozco a los que trabajan aquí y no he visto a Jaemin, debes de ser su suplente ¿no? —preguntó volteándose para encararlo.

Mark tragó grueso al notar que no solo su maquillaje era lindo, sino que él en sí era muy lindo. Muy lindo.

—Sí, soy amigo de él y me pidió de favor que lo suplantara por el fin de semana —

—Ah sí, me dijo que pasaría el fin de semana con su novio —mencionó recordando su conversación de su última visita a la tienda.

— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo? Yo pensé que era algo urgente. —preguntó con algo de frustración.

Hyuck rio por la expresión del trabajador que mostraba toda su furia.

—Bien, espero y aprendas un poco más de maquillaje trabajando aquí estos dos días...Mark —dijo leyendo su nombre en la etiqueta que tenía pegada en su camisa.

—Gracias...—

—Mmm, Haechan, dime Haechan —

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Haechan —

Donghyuck le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para volver con Jungwoo quien se encontraba viendo diferentes labiales cargando con la pesada bolsa.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan amable con extraños? —le molestó Jungwoo cuando Donghyuck llegó a su lado.

—Sabes que odio la clasificación de clases. Todos pueden usar Chanel mientras seas tú mismo —

—La diosa Coco estaría orgullosa de ti —

—Lo sé —

Siguieron sus compras que cada vez se adherían más 0 al número final de la cuenta.


	2. king lee donghyuck

— ¡Incluso un cliente llamado Haechan sabía que estarías con Jeno! —se quejaba en el celular Mark.

Su turno al fin había acabado y llegó a casa después de hacer el ridículo como 5 veces por no saber las pronunciaciones correctas de los productos.

— ¿Haechan? Ah ya, es un cliente habitual en el área de maquillaje así que lo conozco desde que comencé a trabajar ahí —contestó Jaemin a través del celular —Puedes pedirle ayuda con los productos, él es un profesional en la moda.

—Solo lo he visto una vez, ¿cómo podría pedirle eso? —

—Que su imagen no te engañe, es muy diva y todo, pero realmente es muy amable y agradable. Si no quieres hablarle, síguelo en _Instagram, _sube fotos de su maquillaje y pone los nombres ahí. Puedes aprender —sugirió antes de ser interrumpido por un Jeno de fondo pidiéndole que cuelgue.

—Bien, gracias. Haré eso. Dile a Jeno que se puede ir al diablo —

—Yo también te mando muchos besos y abrazos —dijo Jeno antes de que la llamada terminara.

Mark hizo caso a las instrucciones de su amigo y lo buscó en Instagram encontrándose con un montón de fotos de él con maquillaje puesto, y como Jaemin dijo, los nombres del maquillaje usado estaban en el pie de la foto. No pudo evitar ver los comentarios que todos eran cumplidos y muy poco desagradables.

_"Te ves muy lindo, Donghyuck"_

¿Donghyuck? ¿Qué no su nombre era Haechan?

Bueno, no era de su incumbencia por más que él chico le pareciera lindo. Se había quedado fascinado por la imagen que le había dado y admitía que le atraía, tenía un _crush_ en él.

**~ ~ ~**

— ¿Cómo pudimos olvidar los coloretes, Jungwoo? Pensé que si los habías cogido. —exclamaba Donghyuck a su celular.

—Lo sé, estaba revisando mi equipaje antes de subir al avión y no encontré ninguno, supuse que los olvidamos —

—Yo no puedo viajar a China ahora, debo de recibir unas telas para la fábrica —dijo comenzando a ponerse sus zapatos improvisados —Iré a comprarlos yo y cuando viaje una semana antes de la boda te los entregaré —

—Gracias, Donghyuck. Eres mi salvador —

—Claro, _Misia _—respondió burlonamente.

Salió de su casa con un clima nublado amenazando con llover, pero las emergencias de belleza iban primero. Nunca le molestó salir sin maquillaje, solo que si tenía la opción usarlo y verse mejor de lo normal, elegiría eso. Con solo un pequeño delineado y mascara de pestañas, unas mejillas sonrosadas por el polvo y unos labios brillantes y rojos, salió de casa con sus lentes de sol aunque este estuviera ausente.

—Bienvenido a la tienda de Coco Chanel —dio la bienvenida el guardia de la entrada.

Donghyuck solo asintió sin intenciones de hablar y se dirigió hacia el área de maquillaje. Sin tomar una bolsa, se concentró en el área de los coloretes sin encontrar su favorito, confundido comenzó a buscarlo pero fracasando al notar que solo habían piezas individuales.

— ¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

—Sí, estoy buscando el _Sunkiss_ _Ribbon _—dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión sonriente de Mark.

—Mmh...está agotado. Justamente se llevaron el último —dijo con una mueca obviamente fingida pero coqueta.

—Entonces _les tissages_, tampoco lo he visto —

—Creo que tenemos en la bodega, si quiere puedo ir a ver—

—Por favor —

Mark no sabía de donde había sacado esa seguridad si por un segundo se quedó en blanco al notar la belleza natural de Haechan, verle sin sombra le permitió observar sus ojos naturales y sin ningún que le distrajera de la belleza natural de estos.

El mayor se dirigió a la bodega buscando los nombres pedidos. Stalkear su Instagram casi toda la noche le había ayudado demasiado a conocer más los productos con los que estaba trabajando.

—Encontré ambos productos —mencionó llegando a lado de Donghyuck con ambos productos en la mano.

—Suerte la mía, llevaré ambos —le respondió con la intención de tomar los productos.

—Lo acompañaré a la caja, hoy estoy a cargo del mostrador también —

—No me hables de usted, probablemente tenemos la misma edad —dijo encaminándose a la caja.

—Tal vez, se nota que eres joven —respondió posicionándose detrás de la caja registradora.

Donghyuck comenzó a sacar su tarjeta de crédito sabiendo que esos productos no era baratos.

—Lo soy, apenas tengo 18 primaveras —dijo entregándola.

—Solo soy un año mayor, supongo que si te hablare de tu —dijo extendiendo la bolsa con los productos dentro —Vuelve pronto, Donghyuck.

_Oh, mierda_

—Graci...¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —

—Jaemin me dijo que podía ver tu Instagram para saber los nombres de los productos y no puede evitar ver los comentarios, lamento si eso te incomoda —respondió con un poco de rojo en sus mejillas.

—Mientras hayas dejado un lindo comentario no me molesta —dijo sonriéndole.

Su Instagram estaba en público por algo.

— ¿Por qué dejártelos en un comentario cuando te los puedo decir en la vida real? Eres muy lindo, Donghyuck. —

Por más seguro que Donghyuck era, no se esperaba ese comentario y sus pómulos no dudaron en levantarse en una sonrisa tímida.

—Gracias, Mark —dijo tratando de recuperar su seguridad —Deberías de comenzar a usar un poco de rojo en tus mejillas, se ven muy lindas.

Ambos rieron sin notar que la fila cada vez se hacía más larga.

—Hay más clientes —reclamó una voz detrás de Donghyuck.

—Mark —fue llamado por su gerente entre dientes.

—Jaemin tiene mi número, puedes pedírselo si quieres —dijo Donghyuck antes de salir de la tienda con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**~ ~ ~**

Mark dudó por unos segundos si enviar el mensaje o no, se vería muy desesperado si lo enviara el mismo día ¿no?

_ Hola, soy Mark _

Mark envió después de ignorar sus pensamientos.

_ Hola, Mark. Creo que no necesito presentarme _

Recibió después de unos minutos. Como un adolescente hormonal, rio tímidamente y creó una nueva respuesta. Así estuvieron la mayoría de la noche, conociéndose y haciéndose preguntas inocentes sin segundas intenciones. Donghyuck agradecía que Mark no fuera el típico chico que le preguntaba sobre porque se vestía y maquillaba de esa manera y que le hacía preguntas normales e inofensivas, gracias a su fuerte personalidad, casi no conocía a chicos así gracias a desagradables experiencias anteriores.

—_¿Entonces crees que el pelo de colores se me vería bien? Entonces la próxima vez que me veas, mi pelo estará de esa forma._

—_Oh, Hyuckie. ¿Me estás invitando a salir?_

—_Claro, ¿nos vemos en el café Le Consulat a las 4?_

—_Ahí estaré_

Donghyuck sonrió dejando el teléfono a un lado y casi explotando de emoción por tener una cita después de tanto tiempo. Mark realmente le había agradado y esperaba que algo prosperara junto a él.

~ ~ ~

Esta vez vistió con algo más sencillo de Louis Vuitton junto con un bolso de este mismo, su maquillaje decidió usar algo con brillos y tonos cálidos para así resaltar su nuevo color de pelo o mejor dicho, colores.

Entró encontrándose ya con Mark sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana donde se podía observar a las personas pasar y la nieve cayendo en pequeñas cantidades dándole un lindo toque a su _cita_.

—Hola, Mark —saludó sentándose y dejando su bolsa a un lado.

—Hola, Hyuck —sonrió al notar el nuevo estilo de pelo del menor —Te dije que te verías bien. En serio te ves bien.

—Gracias por el doble cumplido —dijo sonriéndole de vuelta —Y yo te dije que te verías bien con un poco de rosa en tus mejillas. Acaso estas usando...Mmmh ¿_Rouge Profond_ de la colección _Joues Contraste_?

—Wow, en serio eres un profesional —dijo sorprendido

—Me encanta Coco Chanel, eso es todo —dijo moviendo un poco sus hombros y sonriendo.

—Bueno, sus productos se ven bien en ti, obvio serás fan —

—Vaya, te gusta darme cumplidos. No me quejo —dijo antes de que el mesero les interrumpiera.

Ordenaron lo que querían y Mark notó que este observaba demasiado a Donghyuck y no con devoción.

—Lo siento, no puedo controlar mi boca —dijo ignorando al mesero.

—Cuando atraigo miradas como esas, los cumplidos son mi dosis de felicidad —

—_Pero te ves bien, al menos les dejas una linda vista _—

Donghyuck río por la ironía. Mark había descifrado su legado.

— ¿Te dejo una linda vista? —

—Aunque no usaras maquillaje, dejarías una linda vista —

Creo que a Donghyuck le comenzaba a gustar Mark.

Poco a poco sus citas se volvieron constantes, a veces hasta salían 2 veces en la semana y no siempre iban al mismo lugar, Mark lo llevaba a restaurantes con temas musicales y Donghyuck son temáticas vintage o estéticas. Y ambos disfrutaban de todas las citas.

Los cumplidos de Mark siempre eran música para los oídos de Donghyuck y las carcajadas y estéticas del menor siempre eran lo mejor para Mark.

**~ ~ ~**

—La boda de Jungwoo es en dos semanas y aún no elijo mi traje. Si me tardo demasiado no será mi culpa, tú aceptaste acompañarme y ser el juzgado —

—Será la mejor pasarela que veré —

Entraron a la tienda de Karl Lagerfeld que Mark desconocía su existencia sinceramente.

— ¿Gusta de un acompañante que cargue con su ropa? —preguntó el trabajador

—No, yo me encargaré de eso. Ya he trabajado anteriormente aquí, sé cómo hacerlo —respondió Mark antes de que Donghyuck contestara.

—Bien, si necesitan ayuda estaré en disponibilidad —

Mark y Haechan agradecieron y comenzaron a buscar el traje perfecto. Caminaron por todo el departamento y Mark ya llevaba una cantidad de 6 trajes encima. Donghyuck rio por como el mayor comenzaba a tener dificultad para caminar así que decidió detener su búsqueda.

—Creo que con esos son suficientes. Vamos, me los probaré —

Se dirigieron a los probadores donde Mark colocó la ropa sobre un largo sofá y salió de ahí para esperar a que Donghyuck le modelara cada uno de esos trajes.

—Wow, en serio te gusta la alta costura —dijo al notar la de lejos la tela —No, no es eso. Tú lo haces ver más elegante.

—Mark~ —dijo alargando su nombre —No es momento de elogios, no se me ve tan bien ¿verdad? Es un poco...masculino para mí.

—Debo admitir que no parece ser tu estilo, pero eso no quiere decir que te veas mal en él. Te ves espectacular, como siempre.

Donghyuck no pudo evitar sonreír y solo se dio la vuelta para probarse otro traje, y siguió haciéndolo pero siempre salía con una mueca de desaprobación sin que le agradara ningún traje.

—Mark, todos se ven terribles —dijo con su último traje cerrando los ojos fuertemente y haciendo un puchero.

Mark se levantó notando como la frustración del menor comenzaba a elevarse.

—Te ves bien con todos ellos, Hyuck. ¿Cuál es el problema? —le preguntó levente Mark colocándose frente a él y tocando sus hombros.

—Los trajes...nunca me han gustado —admitió bajando la mirada.

—Quieres usar algo de Chanel, ¿verdad? —

Hyuck no respondió pero era más que obvio que la respuesta era un sí.

—Si quieres usar una falda, úsala. Si quieres usar mayas, úsalas. Donghyuck, te ves precioso en toda esa ropa. Deja a todos impactados con tu belleza —continuó Mark levantando el rostro del menor —_Mientras te veas lindo, no debería importarte las miradas de los demás._

Donghyuck se quedó encantado con las palabras de Mark y una explosión de sensaciones positivas se hizo presente en su interior. Tanta así fue su felicidad que sin pensarlo besó los labios del mayor en una presión simple pero significativa. Mark al principio estaba un poco sorprendido pero respondió al beso casi de inmediato.

—Creo que me gustas, Mark —

— ¿Crees? —

—No, me gustas mucho —

—Ahora vamos a la tienda Chanel y ve a ser un rey, Donghyuck —

Dijo antes de comenzar otro beso que fue bien recibido por parte de Mark.

** _La belleza comienza en el instante en que decides ser tú mismo  
—Coco Chanel_ **


	3. slice of markhyuck

Donghyuck estiró su cuerpo buscando deshacerse de la pereza pero sintió golpear algo así que se encogió de nuevo volteándose para ver como su novio se movía tallándose los ojos.

—Esperaba que me despertaras con un beso y no con un golpe —dijo sobándose la parte levemente tocada.

—Eres un exagerado —respondió riéndose y acercándose para envolverlo en una abrazo y poniendo su pierna sobre él —Solo rocé un poco tu mejilla.

Mark rio y respondió al abrazo colocándose sobre el delicado cuerpo de Hyuck y hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del menor causándole cosquillas.

—Buenos días —saludó encarando al menor.

—Buenos días —respondió antes de dejar un pico.

— ¿Qué tiene el príncipe en su agenda de hoy? —preguntó alejándose dejando a Donghyuck estirarse.

—Mmhh...nada. Ayer fui a la fábrica y todo estaba en orden. Ya pedí la nueva colección de primavera de Gucci y el nuevo perfume de Chanel, hoy estoy todo el día disponible —respondió levantándose dándole una gran vista al mayor.

Donghyuck solo se encontraba cubierto por su ropa interior y un gran suéter siendo Mark su propietario.

—Compras toda esa ropa cara cuando te ves igual de maravilloso con solo mi ropa puesta —elogió sentándose en la cama pegándose contra el cabezal.

—Eso lo dices porque eres un pervertido —dijo poniéndose unas calcetas hasta arriba de las rodillas.

Hacía frío en la ciudad pero no lo suficiente como para llevar un pantalón, en esas ocasiones, unas largas calcetas y un gran abrigo siempre eran sus mejores amigos.

—Solo aprecio el arte que eres —respondió antes de tomar su celular y revisar sus mensajes.

—Es mi día libre, deberías de ponerme atención solo a mí —

Reclamó el menor colándose debajo del teléfono y quedando contra el pecho de Mark.

—Solo revisaba si mis tareas ya habían sido entregadas —respondió dejando su celular a un lado y abrazando el delicado cuerpo del menor.

Donghyuck se estiró y comenzó un beso que solo consistió en saborear los labios del contrario sin realmente profundizarlo. Después de unos segundos Mark terminó el beso y se alejó para darle un rápido pico y aplastar a Hyuck contra su cuerpo.

—Makkeu~ —se quejó el menor tratando de alejarse.

—Ay, eres muy precioso —dijo dándolo un beso en la coronilla para soltarlo y dejar que Hyuck respirara.

—Claro, dile eso a mi ex —respondió más en un susurro más para sí mismo que para Mark.

—Nunca me has hablado de tu ex, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó curioso.

—Oh, mi época oscura. —Dijo acomodándose contra el pecho de Mark recargando su espalda en él —Yo ya lo superé pero debes de prometer que no te enojarás. Ahora conocerás porque las personas enojadas me dan miedo.

Mark solo asintió acariciando la mano de Hyuck antes de que comenzará a contar su pasado.

—Fue mi primera relación y fue muy tóxica pero me di cuenta de eso muy tarde. Era un adolescente y pensé que estaba perdidamente enamorado. No diré su nombre, solo diré que era dos años mayor que yo, íbamos en escuela media superior, él ya iba a salir y yo apenas iba ingresando. —contaba mientras jugaba con los dedos del mayor — Él era muy lindo y todo cuando estábamos en su casa o en la mía, pero siempre que salíamos a una cita me hacía usar pantalones de mezclilla entubados y unas playeras grandes, yo siempre las odié pero él me decía que si no las usaba ya no saldría conmigo. Me hacía quitar todo mi maquillaje y no me dejaba usar mis kitten heels o mis bolsos, me decía que eso no me quedaba bien.

Mark abrazó su cintura levantando un poco el suéter y haciendo contacto con su piel para darle suaves caricias.

—Después de un tiempo comencé a dejar de usar mi ropa de diseñador junto con mis accesorios y maquillaje para comenzar a usar jeans y playeras tallas más grandes para que él no terminara conmigo. Mi actitud siempre fue muy terca así que una vez cuando íbamos a salir a una cita, pero la nueva colección de bermudas de Dolce&Gabbana había salido y decidí usar una pieza pero cuando me vino a recoger...ah. Mark, lo prometiste —advirtió antes de proseguir —

Mark solo asintió.

—Cuando me vio con la bermuda se puso todo neurótico y me empujó dentro de mi casa. Me comenzó a gritar diciendo que me veía ridículo vistiendo de esa manera, tiró me mis pantalones rasguñándome y rompiendo la prenda dejándome varias marcas. Mi madre estaba en la fábrica así que no se enteró hasta después. —

Mark apretó su quijada tratando de esconder su furia para no asustar a Hyuck pero le era casi inevitable al imaginarse esa escena.

—Por un larguísimo tiempo me odié a mí mismo por caer en la tentación de las prendas lujosas así que las tire todas y las remplacé con pantalones. Pero todo eso sirvió para nada ya que después de un tiempo él rompió conmigo diciendo que realmente yo le había gustado por mi estilo afeminado pero que le daba vergüenza que le vieran conmigo y que pensaran que él era igual que yo —dijo terminando su relato.

—Es un gran hijo de puta, eso es todo lo que diré —dijo Mark abrazando el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo —Se atrevió a tocar de manera brusca tu precioso cuerpo e incluso insultó tu manera de ser, es una basura.

Trató de liberar su enojo dejando besos por toda la cabeza de Hyuck haciendo que este soltara varias risitas.

—Mi madre fue la única que me apoyó y que consiguió que yo volviera a mi estilo de antes. Lo bueno fue que ese tonto no dejó ninguna marca en mis piernas —mencionó levantándolas.

—Con marcas o sin ellas, siguen siendo hermosas —

—Algún día tu caja de cumplidos se comenzará a quedar vacía si sigues así —dijo volteándose y sentándose sobre sus rodillas entre las piernas de Mark.

—No lo creo, aunque mis cumplidos sean repetidos siempre son sinceros —

Hyuck sonrió y dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla del menor.

—Anda, aprovechando que tengo mi agenda vacía vayamos a desayunar fuera —

—Amor, son las dos de la tarde, no creo que sea hora del desayuno —molestó su pareja.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Mark —respondió pegando levemente su brazo.

—Lo sé. Bueno, ve a arreglarte en lo que yo busco mi ropa desaparecida —

—Eres un molesto —mencionó Hyuck antes de salir de la habitación para darse un baño.

**~ ~ ~**

—Queda mejor la camisa de Prada que la de Armani con el pantalón —mencionó Mark al notar que Hyuck se cambiaba la playera por quinta vez.

—Confiaré en ti —respondió abotonándose la playera.

—No sabré mucho de moda pero tengo buen gusto —presumió.

—Claro...—respondió sarcásticamente mientras retocaba su labial rosado natural.

—Hey, me gustas tú. No te puedes quejar —

Hyuck solo negó mientras se ponía sus kitten heels favoritos de Prada.

Salieron de casa entrando al auto de Mark para dirigirse a la plaza más cercana porque a pesar de que Hyuck amará todo lo lujoso, el mejor lugar para comer siempre estaría en la plaza. Aparte sabía que Mark se sentía más cómodo comiendo en esos lugares en vez de comer en un restaurante donde la comida costaba lo mismo que la renta que solía pagar cuando vivía con Jeno.

—Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a la tienda de Jungwoo para la inauguración —recordó para después meterse un bocado de su comida.

—Sí, Lucas me llamó ayer en la tarde para recordármelo. La inauguraran antes de su aniversario de quinto año de casados, que rápido pasa el tiempo —respondió Mark con nostalgia.

Después del primer beso que tuvieron en la tienda de Karl Lagerfeld decidieron salir en unas citas más para que después el menor le comenzara a cuestionar sobre qué tipo de relación tenían ya que era obvio que no eran solo amigos. Mark decidió confesarse y comenzaron una linda relación que seguía siendo igual hasta el presente. Tuvieron una que otra discusión y solo una pelea que puso el peligro la relación pero lograron arreglarlo platicando tranquilamente. Al tercer año de la relación decidieron comenzar a vivir juntos ya que comenzaba a ser tedioso el hecho de que ambos comenzaban a tener menos tiempo para verse gracias a los pesados estudios de Mark y la apretada agenda de Hyuck haciéndose cargo de la fábrica.

—Ahora ya no necesitaremos mascota, solo podemos ir a acariciar a los perros en el café de ellos —

—Y gratis —

Entre risas y conversaciones continuaron comiendo y paseando por la plaza hasta que decidieron ir a casa a pasar más tiempo juntos antes de volver a su rutina ocupada donde solo se encontrarían en las primeras horas de la mañana y en la noche para cenar y dormir.

—Olvidamos comprar la cena, Makkeu —mencionó Hyuck entrando en la sala en donde estaba Mark poniendo palomitas y refrescos para ver una película.

El menor de nuevo se encontraba en ropa sencilla mientras se quitaba su maquillaje con una toallita.

—Mmm, pedimos a domicilio —

—Pero ayer pedimos a domicilio —

—Apenas hicimos la compra —

—No quiero cocinar~ —respondió quejándose y dejando caer sus hombros —Solo haré pasta, confórmate con eso.

—Es más que suficiente, comimos demasiado —dijo riéndose tocándose el estómago.

—La haré más tarde, primero veamos la película —respondió sentándose a su lado — ¿Cuál elegiste?

— ¿Realmente importa? Igual no la veremos —habló sentando a Donghyuck en su regazo.

—Yo sí la veré así que muévete —dijo empujándolo.

— ¡Ah, Hyuckie!


End file.
